Teatime
by Kotay3
Summary: Time goes by so fast and sometimes you just have to sit back and enjoy life while you still can.


**Disclaimer: **If I owned the characters then the anime would have been yaoi without any censures what so ever.

**Pairings: **Mentions of Lui/Naoji, Orphe/Ed, Camus/Elmunt

**Warning: **The story takes place around six months after the last episode of the series. Written from Lui's P.O.V and he might be a bit OOC.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
**Teatime **

Ludwig put down the teacup on the table with a sigh. What he wouldn't give for a cup of freshly brew of black coffee made of fine Columbian coffee beans. Even though the Kingdom of Kushen had declared itself a neutral country the rest of the world was busy preparing for war. Unfortunately war didn't only involve the loss innocent civilian lives as well as the lives of brave soldiers and an over all harsher times, it also meant closed borders between countries. That would lead to close to no import/export across said borders which in the end had lead to Lui not being able to get his hands on a decent cup of coffee in almost a year. That sludge that went as coffee at the town's cafes tasted awful and was impossible to drink.

Not that tea was that bad, the green tea stuff Naoji had sent for from his sponsor tasted much better than the stuff one could find in the stores, but it still was a rather poor substitute for coffee.

In order to distract himself from his sudden desire for coffee (knowing that his companion would be most displeased if he found out. Naoji could go on for hours about how bad caffeine was for the body. Lui had already heard that particular lecture what had to be over a dozen times and didn't have the urge to hear it again) Lui rose from the table and looked out the window to his rooms, watching the green garden below. The colorful flower bushes which surrounded the Academy stood blooming spreading their fragrant scent in the air.

He spotted Orpheus standing by the water fountain with the sun highlighting the golden streaks in his hair. He was obviously deep in thought.

"Probably thinking about some new political matter that he will come to be arguing about" Lui thought out loud, smirking. Lui would of course never admit it to the blond man but he really enjoyed their usually heated discussions and sparring games.

It was true that Lui at times found Orphe too naïve, honorable and stubborn, not forgetting idealistic for his own good but he knew that with Orphe around live at the academy would never get boring.

Suddenly Eduard appeared by Orphe's side. The redhead said something to his friend that made Orphe burst out laughing, clasping Ed's shoulder with a gloved hand. They smiled at each other and headed of towards the stables walking as close as they possibly could without their bodies touching.

Lui shock his head with an unusually soft smile gracing his thin lips, turning them slightly upwards. It was clearly obvious to anyone who bothered to use their eyes that the two men were in love. It was only a matter of time before they felt confident enough to tell their little group of friends.

The antagonism between the master swordsmen had ceased shortly after Lui together with the others had cleared his name and in the same time uncovered a conspiracy to bring down the King. Lui wouldn't go as far as saying that he and Orphe were anywhere close to being best friends, but they had gone from barely tolerating one another to starting to understand each other and in that ways letting a friendship grow between them.  
With his lover's and Camus support Lui had slowly started to open up to his former opponent and the redhead, showing then his softer side which only Naoji and his cousin had been allowed to see. Though he still acted as his cold self towards the rest of the student body.

Lui still enjoyed the arguments and discussions that quite often popped up between him and Orphe and hi didn't hesitate to speak his mind about whatever matter that was up to discussion. Lui was still as sarcastic and cynical as ever, carrying the air of a true ruler, but somehow the comments had lost some its cutting edge, no longer intending to shred the opponent to pieces but to counter the arguments while pointing out any lack of logic or the lack of possibility along the way.

In many ways Lui and Orphe were very much alike. They were both ambitious and headstrong, they had the wealth, looks and contacts that made it possible that they one day would stand among the group of elite men who together with the king ruled Kushen.

Lui walked across the room to the window facing the small greenhouse, feeling the urge to check up on his little cousin. Camus had been overjoyed when Lui finally showed signs of warming up to the rest of their friends.

"He has such a warm heart" Lui thought," he is always open to others emotions and in tune with his bellowed flowers."

Lui had always seen Camus as a much younger brother, though it was less that than a year between them. He understood to a certain point why his uncle and aunt had kept the boy safely within the palace grounds but he had thought that it would only be good for Camus to get out and experience the outside world. When his relatives finally had allowed Camus to attend the Rozentoltz Academy Lui had made a promise both to himself and his aunt to look after him but at the same time refused to treat Camus like he was made of glass.  
Camus had constantly had a low self-esteem, the fact that he was very short, soft spoken and had an almost femininely beauty would have made him an easy target for bullies if Lui and the others hadn't been there to protect him. In the beginning of their first year rumors about his gift had spread like wild fire only to die down as fast as they had appeared by one of Lui's death glares.

Camus was holding his little green pitcher tending his flowers with gentle care. Elmunt, one of the new Strahl candidates that had started in their class almost six month ago was kneeling beside him with his own pitcher in his hands.  
Lui had at first been suspicious of the new Strahl candidates, not fully agreeing with the headmaster's reformation. Although he knew that such reforms had sooner or later been necessary to carry out.

Lui himself didn't have a problem with it, despite what Orphe might think of him, as long as the candidates had the skills, ambition and intelligence required to earn their place among the elite of the school. He had been more concerned about the chaos that had followed with the examinations. Then there was also the fact that even of the new candidates would one day reach the position as members of the Stralh they might not so easily be accepted among the rest of the aristocracy and the nobles who held the power.  
To accept it in theory was one thing, to accept it in real life was another.

Lui's first impressions of the trio, Daniel, Nicholas and Elmunt, hadn't been that positive. He had viewed Daniel as a stuck up wannabee aristocrat and a troublemaker and the other two as his vassals. It had surprised him greatly when the trio had supported him when he had been accused for treason and had been allowed to hide in Daniel's house.

Lui was still a bit vary of them but had made an effort to somewhat get along with them after discovering that Camus had fallen for Elmunt, who Lui suspected had been a great influence in Camus decision to return to the Academy as well as the silver haired boy's slowly increasing self-confidence.  
If Elmunt made his cousin happy than Lui had nothing against the relationship, but if he ever hurt Camus, even if unintentionally, than Lui would personally make the other man's life a living hell before making him disappear from the face of the earth(especially in war times that would be rather easy)

Lui wasn't the only one to feel overprotective of Camus, Naoji, Orphe and Ed was always keeping a watchful eye on the younger boy. They were a family, rather dysfunctional at times, but still a family and if anyone should ever hurt the baby of the family them it would be hell to pay.

Suddenly Lui was pulled out of his musings by a pair of arms circling his waits and he felt his lover's warm breath close to his ear as he could smell the earthly scent of his lover.

"Lui, there you are. I've been looking for you. The tea is ready." Naoji said, his voice sounded somewhat muffled as he nuzzled the taller man's neck.

Lui turned around and gave his lover an amused look and with a smirk on his lips he let himself be lead to the table. It was time for the sixth tea break of the day.


End file.
